Mémoire quand tu nous quittes
by Erandra
Summary: Konoha était en paix, toutes les menaces avaient étaient écartées grâce aux vaillants ninjas de ce petit village. Mais ce bonheur ne dura pas car, comme toute chose, le bonheur a lui aussi sa fin et un drame arrive toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas et ça, Konoha allait en faire les frais. En effet, le village allait perdre une de ses plus talentueuses ninjas: Sakura Haruno.
1. Prologue

_**Mémoire quand tu nous quittes**_

Prologue

Konoha était à nouveau en paix, toutes les menaces avaient étaient écartées grâce aux vaillants ninjas de ce petit village. Orochimaru n'était qu'un lointain souvenir tout comme l'Akatsuki. L'équipe numéro sept avait été reconstruite avec le retour de Sasuke et, comme tout le reste du village, elle avait bien changé: certains avaient gagné en force, d'autres en apparence tandis que d'autres encore avaient progressé intellectuellement. Oui, le village avait bien changé. Des couples s'étaient formés également et des enfants été nés... le bonheur planait sur Konoha.

Vous vous demandez peut être ce qu'est devenu le démon renard à neuf queues? Et bien Naruto et sa compagne, Hinata, étaient à présent mariés depuis trois ans et attendaient à leur plus grand bonheur leur premier enfant.

Ino et Shikamaru quant à eux, étaient aux anges depuis la naissance de leurs jumelles Niru et Saeko, il y a de cela trois ans. Et, comme le veut le principe des jumeaux, les deux petites filles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau: elles avaient toutes les deux le physique de leur mère, blondes avec les yeux verts. Mais ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'elles avaient toutes les deux héritées des capacités intellectuelles de leur père ce qui faisait d'elles des petites filles très avancées pour leur âge.

Neji et Tenten s'étaient mariés depuis bientôt deux ans mais ils préféraient pour le moment en rester là et ne pas agrandir la famille pour pouvoir continuer à être sur le terrain encore un peu. Ils aimaient l'action et n'étaient pas encore prêts à renoncer au danger et aux missions pour s'occuper d'enfants et fonder une famille.

Sasuke, lui, était toujours célibataire ce qui ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça alors que les membres du conseil s'en inquiétaient grandement: ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de voir une si puissante famille s'éteindre.

Sakura, elle, avait crée la surprise car personne n'avait vu le coup venir. Elle filait le parfait amour depuis deux ans et demi avec l'homme qui était venu la trouver un soir près d'un cerisier en fleur, endroit magique où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à la plus grande stupéfaction de cette dernière. Lorsque la nouvelle de leur couple avait traversé le village, tout le monde était d'abord stupéfait puis heureux d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle, en effet, tout le monde ne sortait pas avec Kakashi Hatake alors il fallait croire que Sakura n'était pas tout le monde...

Mais ce bonheur ne dura pas car, comme toute chose, le bonheur a lui aussi sa fin et un drame arrive toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas et ça, Konoha allait en faire les frais. En effet, le village allait perdre une de ses plus talentueuses ninjas: Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Mémoire quand tu nous quittes**_

Chapitre 1: Séparation

Le drame était survenu un matin de printemps, une mission tout à fait banale qui s'était terminée de manière dramatique. Sakura et Kakashi avaient été chargés de se débarrasser d'une dizaine de voleurs qui semaient le trouble dans la région: rien de bien méchant. Ils étaient donc partis tôt le matin afin de surprendre les bandits dans leur sommeil. Il pistaient leurs traces avec attention et, après plusieurs heures, ils trouvèrent enfin leur campement. Ils n'étaient pas très bien cachés mais loin des villages, donc normalement loin du passage d'un visiteur quelconque. Les voleurs s'étaient cachés au pied d'une petite colline parsemée de quelques arbres, près des tentes qu'ils avaient montés on pouvait apercevoir un rocher d'environ un mètre cinquante de hauteur pas très difficile à escalader qui pouvait faire office de tour de guet. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, le silence était le seul maître des lieux: ils dormaient tous ou du moins, les deux ninjas l'espéraient. Malgré tout, ils furent surpris de voir autant de tentes: on leur avait dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine mais si toutes les tentes étaient remplis, la dizaine de voleurs se transformaient en une trentaine voir une quarantaine. Kakashi pesta à voix basse puis fit signe à Sakura qu'il fallait qu'ils passent à l'action, celle-ci hocha la tête et sortit un kunaï avant de s'avancer silencieusement mais rapidement vers la première tente. Ensuite tout se passa très vite, les deux ninjas avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'un cri retentit:

- Attention ils sont là! Réveillez vous tous fainéants et tuez les tout les deux!

Les deux ninjas firent volte-face et firent avec horreur qu'un homme qui avait dû se cacher certainement près du rocher les avaient surpris bêtement.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais on dirait qu'ils étaient au courant qu'on allait leur rendre une petite visite..., déclara Kakashi

- Ça risque de compliquer les choses... Je vais essayer d'en attirer un maximum vers le Nord, expliqua Sakura, quand tu auras terminer ici brûle le campement pour faire disparaître toutes les traces de leur passage.

- Ça marche mais... fait attention à toi, dit le ninja au bandeau avant de s'élancer vers un petit groupe de voleur qui venait vers lui.

Sakura laissa paraître un petit sourire avant de s'élancer vers le Nord, comme elle l'avait prévu, une quinzaine voir une vingtaine de voleurs la suivirent. Elle les emmena le plus loin possible du campement mais elle dut reconnaître qu'ils étaient endurants car très bientôt le campement disparu de leur champs de vision. Elle décida de s'arrêter dans sa course folle pour leur faire face. Il y eut un moment où personne ne bougea, puis un des voleurs s'élança vers la ninja, un sabre à la main: ce fut le coup de signal pour que tous les autres fassent de même. Sakura se prépara à l'impact puis elle enchaîna les coups de pieds, coups de poing, les coups de kunaï et les techniques qu'elle connaissait mais même si elle en avait tué un bon nombre elle avait l'impression que ça n'en finissait jamais. Après des minutes qui lui semblaient être des heures elle tua ses ennemis enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, tandis qu'elle faisait un bilan de ses blessures et du reste de chakra qu'elle possédait elle baissa sa garde, c'est ce moment que choisit un voleur encore vivant pour lui mettre un violent coup sur la tête avant de succomber à ses blessures. Sous le choc, elle s'écroula parmi les cadavres qui l'entouraient, du sang coulant sur sa tempe gauche.

_Du côté de Kakashi_

Il les avait sous-estimé, ces bandits étaient loin d'être des débutants et il fut contraint d'utiliser son Sharingan. A force de coups et de tactiques plus rusées les unes que les autres il parvint finalement à bout de tout les bandits. Afin de finir son travail, il brûla le campement et les cadavres qu'il contenait et s'éloigna afin de rejoindre sa bien aimée. Mais il ne pu aller bien loin que déjà sa vue se brouilla et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent: il avait utiliser trop d'énergie avec le Sharingan. Il essaya au maximum de rassembler ses dernières forces pour avancer et aller aider la femme de sa vie mais il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il s'écroula au sol.

_Quelques heures après, du côté de Sakura_

Un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années roulaient tranquillement vers Kusa à bord d'une roulotte tirée par deux chevaux de traits gris souris. Ces charmantes personnes étaient toutes les deux marchands de fruits et de légumes en passant par les aromates depuis bientôt trente ans et on pouvait dire que leurs petites affaires marchaient plutôt bien. Alors qu'ils faisaient tranquillement route vers la prochaine ville marchande, ils furent attirés par de la fumée. Se mettant d'accord avec sa femme, le brave marchand prit la direction de la fumée et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent avec horreur une vingtaine de cadavres devant eux. Après un moment d'hésitation, le marchand descendit prudemment de sa roulotte puis se dirigea vers le massacre, il y avait du sang partout. Alors qu'il parcourait des yeux ce spectacle dégoûtant, son regard se stoppa sur une chevelure rose. Doucement, il s'approcha et découvrit avec stupéfaction le visage ensanglanté d'une jeune femme. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et mit la main dans son cou pour voir si son pouls était toujours présent. Il attendit. Se retenant presque de respirer. Il le sentit enfin. Il était faible mais présent: cette jeune femme était encore en vie mais avait besoin de soin. Il aperçut alors son bandeau sur le front: c'était donc une ninja. Il réfléchit un moment, puis, la prit dans ses bras avant de l'amener à sa femme qui attendait patiemment dans la roulotte les mains jointes d'inquiétude pour son mari.

- C'est une ninja, elle est encore vivante mais elle est très faible. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là Nanako...

- C'est évident, Daisuke, monte la dans la roulotte je vais m'occuper d'elle pendant le trajet, répondit la dite Nanako.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait la ramener à Kusa avec nous? Demanda Daisuke.

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, pendant le trajet elle pourra récupérer de ses blessures et c'est une ninja ne l'oublie pas, quand elle se réveillera elle retournera d'où elle vient. Mais cessons de discuter, je dois d'abord la soigner rapidement! On en parlera plus tard et nous devons continuer notre route si on veut arriver à Kusa au plus vite.

- Tu as raison Nanako

Sur ces paroles, Sakura fut embarquée dans la roulotte et remise aux mains de Nanako pour soigner ses blessures et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait. Avant de partir, Daisuke mit le feu aux cadavres des voleurs pour que personne n'ai plus jamais le droit à une vision d'horreur comme celle là. Brûlant ainsi les traces de Sakura inconsciemment.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Kakashi ouvra les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il inspecta l'endroit où il se trouvait: tout était calme et il était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, une odeur lui titilla les narines: il était à l'hôpital. Il essaya de se relever et se retrouva nez à nez avec ses anciens élèves Naruto et Sasuke.

- Yosh, lâcha simplement le ninja copieur

- Ah bah enfin réveillé! S'exclama le blond, deux jours que vous dormez comme un bébé! Si je ne vous connaissez pas aussi bien je dirais que vous êtes un tir au flanc!

- Vous vous rappelez de ce qui est arrivé?questionna Sasuke en ignorant royalement Naruto

- Hum, on était en mission moi et...

Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire, les voleurs qu'il tuait, Sakura qui s'éloignait avec une vingtaine de soldats à ses trousses, son évanouissement à la suite de l'utilisation de son Sharingan puis le trou noir. Les yeux du ninja s'agrandirent: Sakura!

- Où est Sakura? Demanda t-il précipitamment

Naruto et Sasuke se lancèrent un regard puis, le réceptacle hocha la tête et Sasuke prit la parole.

- En fait, on pensait que vous pourriez nous le dire. Sakura a disparu, nous l'avons pistés Naruto et moi mais ses traces s'arrêtent sur une étendue d'herbe brûlée avec...des cadavres. Nous ne savons pas si elle en fait partie le feu a fait trop de dégâts mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'elle et nous avons fouillé les environs sans succès.

- …

- Kakashi-sensei? Appela Naruto

- On aurait dû rester ensemble..., murmura l'intéressé

- Kakashi-sensei? Appela à nouveau Naruto

- … SAKURA!

Le cri résonna dans tout Konoha et tout s'effondra autour de Kakashi, le bonheur qu'il connaissait depuis tellement longtemps se brisa en petits morceaux... Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir... L'espoir qu'elle soit en vie et non morte calcinée ou dans l'incapacité de se déplacer quelque part... Il devait y croire, tout n'était pas perdu. Lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau toutes ses forces, il la retrouverait. Coûte que coûte, il le fallait.

Sur ces pensées, il s'effondra sur son lit d'hôpital sous les regards désolés de ses anciens élèves qui, eux, avaient perdus l'espoir de revoir un jour leur ancienne camarade, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être: c'était terminé, ils avaient tout fait pour la retrouver mais elle n'était plus de ce monde. Ils l'avaient cherchés sans relâche pendant 2 jours, fouillant chaque recoin dans ses moindres détails, la seule conclusion possible c'est qu'elle avait disparut sous les flammes. C'était un coup dur pour Konoha, ils avaient perdu une ninja de qualité comme ils n'en auront plus.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Le deuil d'une mémoire perdue

_Une semaine après la disparition de Sakura_

_Du côté de Konoha_

Cela faisait une semaine que Sakura n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, des équipes avaient été envoyées fouiller le secteur mais il n'avait rien trouver, le feu avait tout ravagé. Finalement, on avait arrêté de la chercher. Certes c'était une perte très dure pour Konoha mais on ne pouvait se permettre de se lamenter plus, la vie devait continuer avec ou sans Sakura aussi douloureux soit-il. L'équipe numéro sept était surement la plus touchée par cette perte. Kakashi était anéanti pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son sang froid, sa ténacité et son courage l'avaient abandonnés. Sa dulcinée lui avait brusquement été arrachée, mais le pire c'est qu'il se sentait coupable: il aurait dû la protéger! Sasuke et Naruto,eux, essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à vivre, Hinata faisait tout son possible pour Naruto mais Sasuke lui était seul et refusait toute aide de qui que ce soit. Puis la nouvelle tomba, les funérailles de Sakura auraient lieu dans une semaine. Kakashi fut alors prit d'une colère noire devant une telle décision mais surtout une telle rapidité, il pensait qu'il devait il y avoir une explication à cette disparition prolongée et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Mais, Tsunade lui avait répondu qu'il devait se calmer et qu'elle comprenait que ce qu'il vivait était terriblement éprouvant. Mais pour elle, il n'y avait malheureusement plus d'espoir: elle avait fait le maximum pour la retrouver mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle avait dit au ninja copieur que c'était normal pour lui, qui était l'homme de Sakura, qu'il soit aveuglé par la douleur et qu'il ne voyait pas la réalité en face mais c'était trop douloureux pour le village et plus vite l'enterrement aurait lieu plus vite la douleur diminuerait. Il l'avait alors menacé puis supplié, chose rare voir unique chez lui, d'attendre plus longtemps et qu'il allait de ce pas se mettre à sa recherche mais cette dernière ne revint pas sur sa décision. Et, par la même occasion, elle lui interdit formellement de quitter le village pour partir à la recherche de sa belle car de nombreuses équipes l'avaient déjà cherchés en vain. Du point de vue de l'Hokage, il était plus utile au village qu'à vagabonder et à perdre du temps. Kakashi était alors sortit comme une tempête du bureau et s'était enfermé chez lui. Oui, la disparition de Sakura avait fait bien des dégâts.

_Du côté de Sakura_

Peu à peu, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait mal partout. Que s'était il passé? Où était elle à présent? Mais plus important, quelle est cette étrange sensation de vide? Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses... Elle resta quelques minutes les yeux ouverts sans bouger puis, elle essaya de se relever pour voir où elle se trouvait. Avec bien des efforts, elle réussit à se mettre en position assise sur le lit où elle se trouvait. Elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le lit était au centre de la pièce, contre un mur en bois. A sa gauche se trouvait une baie-vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon et à sa droite se trouvait une grande armoire en bois massive gravée par de nombreuses enluminures. Droit devant elle se trouvait un bureau, en bois lui aussi, sur lequel était posé une bassine d'eau et des serviettes. Pas beaucoup de mobilier mais c'était suffisant pour cette pièce où régnait un silence apaisant et protecteur à la fois. En vue de la lumière qui filtrait par la baie vitrée, il devait faire un temps magnifique dehors. Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses investigations par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'air bienveillant qui entra avec des habits. Elle était blonde virant par endroit vers le gris et ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon, son visage était doux malgré les quelques rides qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt fine et semblait être une jeune femme plutôt énergique et aimable. Elle portait un débardeur fleuri de couleur bordeaux, avec un léger décolté en U ainsi qu'un pantalon léger noir. Quand cette dernière s'aperçut que sa pensionnaire était réveillée, elle eut un hoquet de surprise mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle se pressa de poser les habits sur le bureau et s'approcha doucement du lit de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, dit elle doucement, n'ayez pas peur vous êtes en sécurité, vous êtes à Kusa. Je m'appelle Nanako Esaki et vous comment vous appelez vous?

- Je m'appelle...

La jeune femme, stupéfaite, ne trouva rien qui puisse terminer sa phrase dans sa mémoire: comment s'appelait-elle? En voilà une bonne question mais elle expliquait cette sensation de vide qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil... Elle ne savait plus qui elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait dans cette chambre et encore moins ce qui s'était passé: elle avait tout oublié, elle avait perdu la mémoire. Sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ses pensées s'emmêlaient: elle se sentait...désorientée, perdue et tellement faible et seule!

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda précipitamment Nanako en voyant les larmes, n'ayez pas peur tout va bien je ne vous veux aucun mal!

- Je...je ne sais plus, articula la jeune femme en sanglotant

- Vous ne savez plus quoi?

- Je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé...je ne me rappelle plus de rien!

- Ne paniquez pas, d'accord? Votre mémoire vous reviendra surement il faut attendre. Vous avez prit un vilain coup sur la tête et c'est surement à cause de lui que vous avez quelques difficultés à vous souvenir...

- Racontez moi s'il vous plaît, je veux tout savoir. Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Et que s'est-il passé?

- Je te raconterais tout dans les détails je te le promet mais tu dois d'abord reprendre des forces, je vais te faire à manger et je t'expliquerai.

Pour seule réponse, la malade hocha doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vide en essayant tant bien que mal de se rappeler quelque chose de sa vie, mais en vain. Nanako sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier pour aller à la cuisine où elle fut en compagnie de son mari qui lisait le journal assis sur une chaise. Il devait être un peu plus âgé que sa femme car ses cheveux noirs viraient plus franchement au gris. Il portait une chemise à carreau vert et blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon brun foncé. Il portait sur son nez une paire de lunettes ronde derrière lesquelles se cachaient deux yeux bruns. Il avait un peu plus de rides que sa femme et semblait plus posé que cette dernière mais tout aussi gentil: le petit couple que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir comme grands parents!

- Elle vient de se réveiller Daisuke, je lui prépare à manger mais la pauvre enfant a perdu la mémoire et ne se rappelle de rien même pas de son propre prénom!

- C'est fâcheux en effet. Plus rien du tout... Elle doit être perdue, pauvre petite.

- Daisuke, écoute j'aimerai te dire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas lui dire que c'est une ninja.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ma chérie? Tu lui cacherais une grande partie d'elle même, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec sa mémoire comme ça! Nous ne devons rien lui cacher déjà que nous ne savons pas grand chose d'elle...

- Je...je sais mais je ne peux pas résister. Elle me fait trop penser à notre petite Mitsumi... Si nous ne lui disons rien peut être restera t-elle avec nous: comme une fille. Nous avons déjà perdu notre fille, c'est un cadeau du ciel que le chemin de cette jeune fille et le notre se soient croisés! Le ciel nous redonne une fille pour atténuer la peine que nous avons pour Mitsumi!

- Et que ferras-tu si un ninja ou sa famille vient un jour la chercher?

- Mais vois par toi même! Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est avec nous et peut être plus qu'elle a disparu de son village! Mais je n'ai pas entendu de conversation à propos de la disparition d'une ninja et personne n'est venu frapper à notre porte. Et si quelqu'un devait la retrouver, alors je la laisserais partir...

- Et si la mémoire lui revient? Comment réagira t-elle si elle apprend qu'on lui à cacher la vérité? Surtout qu'elle ne nous connait pas et nous non plus nous ne la connaissons pas!

- Nous ne voulons que son bien Daisuke, nous ne savons pas d'où elle vient certes mais elle non plus! Personne n'est venu alors que veux tu qu'on fasse? Si besoin est nous lui dirons la vérité sur sa profession mais pour le moment rien ne nous y oblige. C'est déjà assez dur pour elle... Imagine si nous lui disons qu'elle est ninja mais que personne n'est à sa recherche, elle se sentirait abandonnée et seule: ici, elle se sentira en sécurité et entourée. C'est plus fort que moi, mon instinct maternelle me pousse à la protéger, nous n'allons quand même pas la laisser dans la nature alors qu'elle a perdu la mémoire! Et puis, si elle devait s'en souvenir nous pourrons toujours lui dire que nous n'étions pas au courant! J'ai posé son bandeau en lieu sûr après l'avoir nettoyé, sans le bandeau comment aurions nous pu deviner sa vraie nature? Si elle ne le voit pas elle ne pourra pas dire que nous étions au courant et donc que nous lui avons menti.

- Je dois dire que tu n'as pas tort sur le fait qu'effectivement elle se sentirait rejetée si personne ne vient la chercher... Mais je ne sais pas si lui cacher la vérité est une bonne idée, elle ne remplacera pas Mitsumi et tu peux faire ce que tu veux un jour ou l'autre elle devra voler de ses propres ailes et pour ça elle devra partir!

- Oui mais elle, elle sera toujours de ce monde contrairement à Mitsumi. S'il te plaît, ne lui disons pas que c'est une ninja pour le moment...

- … Très bien, je ne dirais rien pour son bien et parce que je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse. Mais au moindre indice qui montre qu'elle est recherchée on ferra en sorte que les personnes qui la cherchent la trouve. Elle doit retourner à sa place quoi que tu en dises.

- C'est d'accord. Maintenant vient la voir aussi.

- Je te suis.

Après leur conversation, Nanako prit un plateau et y posa un verre d'eau, du pain ainsi qu'une assiette bien garnie et équilibrée pour que la jeune Sakura reprenne rapidement des forces. Puis, ils montèrent tout les deux et entrèrent dans la chambre en frappant. Sakura redressa la tête immédiatement, sortant de ses réflexions, et scruta avec intérêt le couple. Nanako lui apporta le plateau en la rassurant.

- Voilà, mangez temps que c'est encore chaud! Je vous présente mon mari, Daisuke.

- Bonjour, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Nanako m'a mit au courant de la situation que vous rencontrez... Et je pense qu'avant les explications vous devriez vous trouver un nom en attendant que la mémoire vous revienne.

- Je...oui... C'est surement la première chose à faire... Mais avant j'aimerais vous remerciez de prendre soin de moi. Je suis une étrangère pour vous mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de prendre soin de moi.

Le couple se regarda un sourire aux lèvres puis Daisuke s'assit au coin gauche du lit tandis que sa femme faisant pareil du côté droit.

- Nous le faisons de bon cœur vous savez, déclara doucement Daisuke

- Oh s'il vous plait, ne me vouvoyez pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille, répondit la rose en souriant

Daisuke hocha la tête, satisfait, puis Nanako prit la parole.

- Alors as tu une idée de nom? Mitsumi par exemple?

- Nanako..., grogna son mari, laisse la choisir ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

Sakura qui semblait un peu perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas la petite dispute, puis elle annonça finalement.

- J'aime bien Aruka. Qu'en pensez vous?

- Je trouve que c'est un joli prénom n'est ce pas ma chérie?

- Oui tu as raison, c'est magnifique et il te va si bien...Aruka.

Être entourée comme ça redonna du courage à Sakura et elle fut envahie d'une bouffée de chaleur: elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle commença à manger avec appétit puis elle décida de se lancer.

- Si j'ai bien compris, nous ne nous connaissons absolument pas alors dîtes moi, comment nos routes se sont-elles croisées?

- Et bien pour tout te dire..., commença Daisuke, nous sommes marchands et nous voyageons de villages en villages et alors que nous nous rendions à Kusa nous t'avons trouvé au milieu de nulle part, seule et blessée. Nous avons donc décidé de t'emmener avec nous, cela fait une semaine que nous t'avons trouvé et une semaine que tu es inconsciente.

- Vous êtes sûr que j'étais seule? Vous n'auriez pas vu un indice qui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon «ancienne» vie?

- Non, je suis désolée mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.

- …, Sakura baissa les yeux un moment puis finalement les releva pour croiser ceux de ses sauveurs, personne...personne n'est venu me chercher?

Le couple se regarda un moment, Nanako baissa les yeux d'un air désolé tandis que Daisuke s'occupa de répondre.

- Non, pour le moment personne. Mais ne t'en fait pas tu ne nous déranges absolument pas et tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Et si quelque part, tes amis ou ta famille te cherche, je pense malheureusement qu'il serait difficile de nous retrouver comme nous voyageons beaucoup mais rien n'est perdu: un jour ou l'autre ils te retrouveront.

- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, et j'aimerais vous demander une faveur... Si vous voulez bien me l'accorder.

- Bien sûr! Mon mari et moi feront notre possible pour t'aider!

- Lorsque mes blessures seront guéries, je tiens à vous aider dans votre commerce! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et m'avez accueillit chez vous je veux vous remercier et... temps que ma mémoire ne me revient pas je ne pense pas que vous quitter et me retrouver seule dehors serait une bonne chose, qui sait ce que j'étais avant? C'est pour ça que je vous demande de me garder avec vous, jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer chez moi avec ma mémoire comme avant de nouveau, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie je vous aiderai et ferrai ce que vous voudrez mais laisser moi rester...

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Sakura et elle baissa la tête, ses beaux cheveux roses recouvrant son visage. Le couple se regarda, puis, Daisuke se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille tandis que sa femme, elle, prit Sakura dans ses bras avant de lui dire les mots que cette dernière rêvait d'entendre.

- Tu es ici chez toi à présent, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie Aruka.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: Nouvelle vie et enterrement

_Six jours après le réveil de Sakura chez cette dernière_

Grâce aux soins, à l'attention et à l'affection du couple Esaki, Sakura fut rapidement sur pied et ses blessures commencèrent à n'être bientôt plus qu'un souvenir même si les muscles de ses bras la faisaient encore souffrir lorsqu'elle forçait trop dessus. Mais si son état physique s'améliorait, sa mémoire, elle, ne revenait pas malgré tous les efforts de la malade pour se souvenir du moindre détail sur sa vie d'avant. De temps à autre elle aidait au commerce que tenait le couple mais ne pouvait y rester longtemps, la fatigue revenant sans cesse et Nanako ne la laissait pas se surmener et était au contraire très, voir trop, protectrice envers sa protégée et insistait toujours pour qu'elle reste au calme pour se reposer. En quelques jours, Sakura s'était trouvée une nouvelle famille, elle avait petit à petit apprit à mieux connaître ses sauveurs mais aussi le fonctionnement du commerce.

**/ Flash Back \\\**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Sakura s'était réveillée, elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux et acceptait tant bien que mal sa mémoire perdue mais n'abandonnait pas pour autant ses recherches. Mais, malheureusement, celles ci se soldaient à chaque fois par un échec. Lors du matin du quatrième jour dans la maison Esaki, alors qu'elle était encore couchée dans son lit, Daisuke entra et s'assit au bord de son lit.

- Comment te sens tu ce matin Aruka?

- Encore fatiguée et mes blessures me brûlent si je bouge trop mais je sens une amélioration.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle! Et...pour ta mémoire? demanda Daisuke doucement pour ne pas risquer une réaction non voulue de la part de la jeune fille

- Toujours rien, répondit la malade en baissant la tête, mais je fais mon maximum!

- Nous le savons et c'est bien d'avoir un esprit aussi combattif que le tien. Si je suis ici c'est pour t'expliquer comment nous fonctionnons. Si tu dois rester longtemps avec nous il faut bien que tu saches comment nous gérons le magasin!

- Je vous écoute monsieur!

- Nous t'avons déjà dit Nanako et moi de nous appeler par nos prénoms, ne soit pas si gênée enfin!

- Bien...Daisuke.

- C'est mieux tu vois? Mais parlons du sujet qui nous intéresse maintenant. Tu dois savoir que ce commerce existe depuis des générations et des générations, il me vient de mon père qui l'a lui même reçu de son père et ainsi de suite mais je te laisse le loisir d'imaginer. Je pense que tu t'en doutes très certainement mais financièrement nous n'avons aucun problème, les affaires marchent à merveille. Chaque année, nous devons agrandir nos stocks de fruits et légumes car chaque année le nombre de client augmente. Si je peux me permettre c'est une vraie réussite mais aussi notre fierté à Nanako et moi-même. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma femme, je t'ai déjà dit qu'avant que l'on se rencontre elle était infirmière?

- Infirmière? S'étonna Sakura

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sembla réfléchir un court moment puis finalement elle hocha la tête.

- Maintenant que vous le dîtes, reprit Sakura, ce métier lui va vraiment bien: elle est douce et a beaucoup de qualités que demande le métier.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'était vraiment une voie pour elle, mais le destin en a décidé autrement et quand notre relation a évolué et que nous nous sommes mariés, elle a dû faire un choix: quitter son métier et me rejoindre au magasin ou rester dans son village d'origine et attendre que je finisse ma tournée de vente dans le pays. A ma grande surprise, elle n'a pas hésité un instant, même si son métier était sa passion et presque sa vie, son amour pour moi était encore plus fort et elle a tout abandonné pour être avec moi. Je n'oublierai jamais la joie que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle venait avec moi.

- Ça a dû être dur pour elle mais elle a tout sacrifié pour vous, elle devait beaucoup vous aimer et j'imagine que vous lui rendez bien... Je me demande si j'avais aussi quelqu'un avant comme ça qui tenait à moi... Surement que non sinon il serait à ma recherche.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce qui doit arriver, arrivera un jour ou l'autre. A présent continuons où je m'étais arrêté... Grâce aux bénéfices que nous avons accumulés au fil des ans, nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir nous acheter des petits bâtiment à Kusa, à Konoha, à Ame ainsi qu'à Suna. Tu es actuellement dans celui de Kusa, tu remarqueras que dans les quatre maisons, le premier étage sert à vivre et contient les pièces d'une habitation normale: cuisine, chambres, salle de bain, salon. Tandis que le rez-de-chaussé, lui, est utilisé pour le commerce: les aliments pour la vente y sont rassemblés et vendus.

- Je pourrais vous aider au rez-de-chaussé quand j'irais mieux, des bras en plus ne sont pas de trop, non?

- Je dois encore parler avec Nanako de ta tâche précise dans le magasin mais il est certain que tu y auras ta place le temps que tu seras avec nous. Mais pour ça tu dois encore prendre des forces, repose toi encore un peu.

- D'accord, merci. Bon courage pour le magasin...

A peine fut-il sortit de la chambre que Sakura sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

**/Fin du Flash Back\\\**

_Deux semaines après la disparition de Sakura, à Konoha_

Kakashi leva la tête et, de son œil unique, fixa le ciel: grand soleil, ciel bleu, un peu de vent, un temps tout ce qui a de plus agréable. Mais aujourd'hui était tout sauf un jour agréable, aujourd'hui cela faisait deux semaines que sa belle avait disparu, aujourd'hui cela faisait deux semaines qu'il souffrait sans relâche, aujourd'hui c'était le jour où le village allait tirer un trait sur l'existence de Sakura car aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de la ninja. Son moral était au plus bas, plus bas qu'il n'avait jamais été et plus bas qu'il le serait jamais.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le cimetière, lieu de infini où les âmes en peine ont pleure les morts. Mais ceux-ci, malgré les plaintes infinis de leurs proches, ne peuvent ni revenir à la vie, ni entendre ni même voir les lamentations des êtres chers à leurs cœurs qui ont cessé de battre. S'il devait y avoir l'Enfer dans le monde des vivants c'était surement le cimetière, endroit de torture et de chagrin perpétuel. Il passa l'entrée, la tête basse, retenant le mieux possible ses larmes car un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions. Il arriva devant le trou qui allait renfermer à jamais sa douce ou du moins une photo d'elle ainsi qu'un bandeau de ninja étant donné que l'on avait pas retrouvé le corps de la jeune femme. Il était le premier mais fut bientôt rejoint de l'équipe sept ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Naruto était sérieux et toute la joie qu'il gardait en lui était enfouie au plus profond de son âme devant le départ soudain de son amie. Sasuke, lui, restait fidèle à lui même: une vraie statue, même si on pouvait discerner de légères cernes sous ses yeux, signe qu'il avait mal dormi. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur ancien sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei...commença Sasuke d'un ton hésitant, toutes mes condoléances.

- Nous sommes désolés Kakashi-sensei, rajouta Naruto

- Merci... mais je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus votre sensei.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête tandis qu'Hinata, le ventre rond après sept mois de grossesse, arriva à son tour pour présenter ses condoléances au petit ami de la «défunte» avant de se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de son mari, les larmes aux yeux. Certes elle s'était endurcie avec les années mais Sakura était comme une sœur pour elle et jamais elle ne pourrait véritablement se remettre de cette perte. Arrivèrent ensuite Ino et Shikamaru avec leurs petites filles: Niru se trouvait dans les bras de son père tandis que Saeko tenait sa mère par la main, elles n'avaient que trois ans mais on aurait dit qu'elles comprenaient parfaitement que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Tenten et Neji les suivirent de près, main dans la main pour se donner du courage mais leurs visages étaient sombres tout comme ceux des habitants du village qui peu à peu se présentèrent devant le trou après avoir présentés leurs condoléances à l'ancien sensei de l'équipe sept. Tous ces gens qui défilaient devant lui l'agaçaient au plus haut point, il aurait voulu que seules certaines personnes soient présentes à l'enterrement mais ce serait égoïste de sa part: Sakura faisait partit de Konoha et c'était normal que ses habitants veuillent lui rendre un dernier hommage. Certaines des personnes présentes parlaient à voix basse, d'autres pleuraient, d'autres les réconfortaient et d'autres encore restaient de marbre. C'est Tsunade qui arriva en dernière, accompagnée des personnes importantes de Konoha comme les sensei. Puis, elle s'avança vers la tombe et se plaça face à l'assemblée, le trou la séparant du peuple. Elle fixa la photo qui trônait au fond de la tombe pendant un moment puis, elle prit une grande respiration et commença son discours.

- Mes amis, nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour ce triste événement qui a frappé notre village il y a maintenant deux semaines, la disparition d'une ninja de qualité, notre jeune Sakura Haruno. Sa perte est pour nous tous une horrible tragédie et un déchirement profond qui est inexprimable. Alors qu'une vie merveilleuse l'attendait, le destin nous l'a sauvagement arraché sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Mais même si la douleur semble nous vaincre et ne laisse aucune place à la joie, nous devons nous relever et affronter le deuil pour pouvoir continuer à vivre car le village de Konoha à besoin de chacun d'entre nous et que sans vous, Konoha ne serrait pas ce qu'elle est. Sakura reste et restera à jamais dans nos cœurs car même si son corps n'est plus, son esprit lui, restera avec nous pour toujours: oui, Sakura est avec nous tous et elle ne nous quittera jamais. Nous allons donc aujourd'hui lui rendre l'hommage qu'elle mérite même si tous les mots et les gestes que nous pourrions faire ne serait pas aussi beaux que les jours que nous avons pu passer avec Sakura. Est ce que peut être Kakashi Hatake voudrait venir à ma place et dire quelques mots?

Le concerné releva la tête, lança un regard noir à Tsunade mais n'eut pas d'autres choix que de prendre sa place.

- Habituellement, je ne suis déjà pas doué pour les discours mais là je crois que l'on touche le fond. Donc je me contenterais de remercier les gens qui sont présents et de dire que même si tout le monde ici à perdu espoir, moi, je continue à croire qu'un jour ou l'autre elle reviendra car je le sens, je le sais: elle n'est pas morte. Vous pourrez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, que je suis fou ou que mon amour pour elle me cache la vérité, cela m'est égal. Quant à toi Sakura, reprit-il en regardant la photo au fond du trou, je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut mais je te demande juste de revenir avant que je meurs pour voir ton visage une dernière fois.

Sur ses paroles il reprit sa place dans l'assemblée et l'on remplit le trou de terre avant d'y poser une pierre grise où l'on pouvait lire une belle écriture dorée disant «A toi, Sakura Haruno, qui ne nous quittera jamais. Repose en paix». Après que tout le monde ait déposé une rose sur la tombe, le cimetière se vida peu à peu des gens qui pleuraient sans pouvoirs s'arrêter, laissant seuls Tsunade et Kakashi.

- Je ne comprends pas c'est vrai, ce que tu ressens et je ne peux que l'imaginer Kakashi mais c'était mon élève et sache que je suis vraiment désolée. Tu ne devrais pas te faire souffrir encore plus que tu ne souffres déjà et retourner chez toi au plus vite pour faire le vide dans ta tête.

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire et merci pour vos sages conseils mais comme vous l'avez dit vous même: vous ne me comprenez pas.

Tsunade ne rajouta rien de plus, posa une main sur l'épaule du ninja puis prit le chemin de la sortie à son tour. Kakashi resta longtemps les yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale sans bouger puis, finalement, il s'accroupit et déposa une rose rouge foncé signifiant un amour pour la vie et posa ses lèvres sur le prénom de Sakura.

- Reviens moi vite, je t'attends.


End file.
